


Why does it hurt?

by Ill_have_that_drink_now



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Missing Persons, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_have_that_drink_now/pseuds/Ill_have_that_drink_now
Summary: Author drabble.





	Why does it hurt?

Who would have thought this hurt so much? I didn't. I didn't want to know. I never knew until I met her. I don't have her in my life anymore. She left three weeks ago.

She got sick. Then she got stressed. Then she left. She isn't on the register at school anymore. She doesn't speak to me anymore. I miss her so much. 

I miss her so much that it hurts. It physically hurts. Every RE lesson I hope that I will get to see her face. I never do. I have no friends left in that classroom. I already hated the subject and the only person that made me look forward to it was her. My Rebecca. 

My sweet sweet Rebecca. The light of my life. She ~~is~~ was my first female crush. She made me realise my sexuality. She made me become who I am. I became stronger because of her. I opened up to her about every detail of the worst 3 years of my life. I told her about my thoughts of dying when I was still only in childhood. I told her about my pedophile of a stepfather and a bitch of a mother. She made me happy.

She's gone. My genuine happiness with her. 


End file.
